Blue Hood
by DyingStar
Summary: Gatosa swore to never go into the Blue Hood. But when her brother persuaded her to, what will they find? A ghetto-styled Hansel and Gretel story. Please R/R!


Bear in mind that I wrote this story when I was in 7th grade, so please tolerate the lack of vocabulary. Enjoy!

Blue Hood

Once upon a time there was a place called Ghettoville. There were two certain teenagers that lived in Ghettoville. Their names were Gatosa and Hakeem.

Hakeem and Gatosa's mother had died a long time ago in a shootout. On her deathbed, she make Gatosa promise to _never_ go in the Blue Hood.

Gatosa thought it was a strange request, but she promised to never go in the Blue Hood anyway.

Two days later, their mother died leaving Hakeem and Gatosa's father the burden of raising two teenagers in Ghettoville.

My story begins on a hot August morning.

"Now, y'all be good while I'm work," their father called, heading out the door.

"Okay, Daddy," Gatosa said from upstairs.

"Hakeem?" Their father called out to his son.

"Sure, Dad," Hakeem answered from the back of the house.

The father left and went to his job at Piggly Wiggly.

In her room, Gatosa was flat ironing her hair. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in, Hakeem," she said. Hakeem came in her room and said,

"You wanna come to the Blue Hood with me?"

"No," Gatosa replied flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because Mama made me promise her before she died to never go into the Blue Hood."

"And your point is..."

"We can't go in there, that's my point!"

"C'mon, Gatosa. Don't you wanna know _why_ we can't go into the Blue Hood?" Hakeem asked coaxingly.

"Not really."

"Alright then. Are you curious of what's in the Blue Hood?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Gatosa shrugged.

"So you'll come with me?" Hakeem became hopeful.

"Well....okay." Gatosa put down the comb and grabbed a red bandana from her nightstand and put it on her head.

"Let's go."

***

The Blue Hood was apart of Ghettoville. The dark part. Well, actually, it's blue. Almost everything was blue. The sun never shone in the Blue Hood, it was always cloudy. But the street and building lights gave the Blue Hood a bluish hue.

When Hakeem and Gatosa arrived in the Blue Hood, the first thing they saw was people wearing blue hoods on their heads.

"This place is freaky," Gatosa told Hakeem. When Hakeem didn't answer, Gatosa looked at him.

"Hakeem, what are you doing?"

Hakeem was holding a large ziploc bag full of Chex Trail Mix. He was dropping some on the ground.

"I thought it was obvious," he replied bluntly.

"Just come on!" Gatosa said and walked further into the Blue Hood.

It wasn't long before they came upon a house made of chocolate.

The fence was make out of Kit Kat bars; the walls and roof had the name "Hershey" on them. There was a Snickers chimney and a Butterfinger door with a Rolo dooknob.

Hakeem rushed to the house and immediately started to eat from it.

"Hakeem, you can't just go around eating people's houses," Gatosa said, embarrassed of her older brother's behavior.

An old woman's head peeped out of the Butterfinger door.

"Who's that, eating my house?" she asked shrewdly.

"I'm sorry," Gatosa said as she gave her brother a harsh glare. "We didn't mean to trespass-"

"Oh!" The old woman suddenly exclaimed. "You youngsters ain't from around here, are you?"

"No, we live in Ghettoville," Hakeem said through a mouth full of chocolate.

"Terrific," the old lady said, smiling. "Ghettoville children are always sweeter.

"Young man," she said, hitting Hakeem with a chocolate candied cane. "Stop eating my house. I have plenty more inside."

The old woman stepped back into the house. Hakeem hurried in after her, but Gatosa stayed back, trying to remember a story her mother told her when she was little.

Gatosa couldn't think of it so she walked into the house.

Inside, the house was also full of chocolate

Hakeem was already sitting at a chocolate table, eating chocolate chip cookies.

"Hakeem, will you stop being greedy?" Gatosa asked, annoyed.

"I...can't...stop," Hakeem said through bites. "Something's...controlling...me."

"Hello, dear," the old woman said, walking to the table with a bowl of chocolate pudding. "Don't you want anything to eat?"

"No, thank you," Gatosa said coldly. She pushed the bowl up and all the pudding was on the elderly woman's face. "Agh! I can't see!"

"Come on, Hakeem!" Gatosa said, grabbing her brother's arm and running out the open door.

"Gatosa, what did you do that for?" Hakeem wanted to know as they ran.

"Because I just remembered a story Mama used to tell me," Gatosa explained, dashing dashing past and around blue-hooded people.

"So?"

"So the two kids almost got eaten!"

"You mean that old lady is a cannibal?"

"Uh huh.."

"Aw, man!" Hakeem said and stopped running.

"What is it?" Gatosa also stopped running.

"Some kid at my trail of trail mix! Now we'll never get outta here."

Gatosa looked around. "This way," she said, taking off.

"Wait!" Hakeem caught up with her. "How do you know?"

"I have a sixth sense for direction."

When they arrived in Ghettoville, Hakeem and Gatosa promised never to go into the Blue Hood ever again.

The End.

So do you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me, cuz I'm thinking about writing another ghetto-styled fairy tale....


End file.
